


something sweet and sticky

by Trent_In_A_Tree



Category: Talking Heads (Band), The Velvet Underground
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Humiliation, M/M, fucking unsafe sex practices, like don’t do this irl pls use lube, not rly just play itself, potential dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trent_In_A_Tree/pseuds/Trent_In_A_Tree
Summary: in which Lou Reed, a douche, calls David Byrne at 4am. despite being chagrined and generally done with Lou’s shit, David comes over.





	something sweet and sticky

**Author's Note:**

> I have created this tag and I am filling it by myself. 
> 
> this is basically the more serious version of my fic ‘Take a Walk on the Wild Side’ but chronologically, it’s a sequel. like, that fic was generated by a copious amount of a certain classified substance. this was generated by intellectual, artistic process (lol). it’s still cursed. I’ve fallen into rarepair hell with these two, not gonna lie. 
> 
> if you haven’t read ‘Take a Walk on the Wild Side’, you probably should, given that there’s some character development from that fic to this one. this isn’t meant to be taken too seriously, and to some readers on the more sensitive side may read as dubcon, so just be kind to urself if you’re upset by that kind of thing. 
> 
> anyway this is dedicated to the loml Nicole for when she comes back from residential bc she literally hovered in the doc of ‘Take a Walk on the Wild Side’ (then using the working title ‘David Byrne’s Arms’) giving me advice/encouragement. miss u queen :( can’t wait til ur back.

David liked to sleep face down, not with his face itself downwards, but on his stomach. That way, he could bunch the blanket around his ears and shoulders, something he’d developed a propensity of doing as a child, due to an irrational fear of Things that could grab him and carry him off if he left too much uncovered with the blanket. The fear hadn’t continued into adulthood in a tangible way, but the conclusion that it was cozy to sleep on his stomach had. 

Thus, David was on his stomach, asleep at 4am. He wasn’t aware that it was 4am, since he was sleeping. The phone began to ring, rousing David from his slumber. Groaning, he opened his eyes. He was minorly dazed, and he hauled himself up into a sitting position as the phone continued to ring. He picked it up off the hook, since he was already awake, and he figured it could be something important. 

“Hello,” David said, looking down at the glowing orange font on his clock, “It’s 4am.” 

“Yeah, I know that,” said the voice on the other end. 

David took a second to place the voice, “Lou?” 

“Congratulations on your deep intelligence,” Lou said, biting, sarcastic. 

David pressed his hand to his forehead and groaned, “Couldn’t you have waited until tomorrow?” 

“No,” Lou said, “I was up now. It’s only four.” 

“It’s not, quote, only four! It’s four in the morning!” David snapped, uncharacteristically. 

“What, and you were sleeping?” 

“Are you fucking high?” 

“Yes,” Lou said, “But that’s beside the point, and you know it. Don’t you want to know what I want?” 

“Tell me, then,” David said, lying back in the bed, sliding his body under the sheet in the cold dark. 

“Come over to my place,” Lou said, mirthful voice echoing tauntingly through the phone. 

David huffed out through his nose. He looked at the clock. It was 4:05, now. Lou had taken five minutes of his sleep from him. Sighing, he tucked the sheet up over his exposed shoulder, because the cold hitting him there was getting to him. Why would he come over to Lou’s apartment, especially at 4:05 am? Didn’t he have friends, real friends, not just awkward artistic acquaintances?

“Why?” David asked. 

“Because I said so,” Lou’s snark bled through the phone. 

“I don’t want to,” David whined petulantly. 

“I live at 345 14th street. Unit six,” Lou said, then added, “I’m going to hang up. I know you live close.” 

David was left at a loss for words at the click of the phone hanging up. Sighing, David pulled himself into a sitting position again, his naked torso lit with streetlight that permeated the blinds in blunt streaks. He grabbed his box of cigarettes and pulled out one, putting it between his lips. He flicked open his silver Zippo, the one Kehoe had gifted him, and lit the cigarette. He should get going- no, he had no intention of going anywhere. Just as David took his cigarette out of his mouth to exhale, the phone rang again, making him jump. He leaned awkwardly, picking the phone up with his left hand. 

“Lou?” David snapped. 

“It’s me,” Lou said. 

“I’m coming, I’m fucking coming, fine, Jesus!” David interjected and slammed the phone down. 

He swore he was going to tear the damn thing off the hook if Lou ever called him again. Despite this, Lou still ended up opening his apartment door ten minutes later to David, who reeked of cigarettes and who was bundled in a bargain-bin fur coat, poorly fitting jeans, and what looked like a pair of women’s red boots. 

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Lou asked, having never seen David wearing anything except sweaters, suits, and jeans. 

David ran his hand through his already messy bed head, “Clothes.” 

“Alright, come inside,” Lou said cordially, grabbing David by his jacket collar and pulling him inside roughly as he shut the door. 

“It’s four am,” David said, indignant, as if he hadn’t already stated such. 

“It’s 4:32 am,” Lou said, looking down at the red boots, pointing, “What is that?” 

“My shoes?” David scoffed, then revised himself, “Mark Kehoe’s girlfriend’s shoes.” 

“Why are you wearing them?” 

“These pants are the only thing that belong to me in this entire outfit,” David scoffed, “Because I was in a rush and this is what was on the ground, and now I wish I’d taken more time so you’d fuck off.” 

“I’m not going to fuck off,” Lou grinned, then added, “You can take it off if you want.” 

David stared at Lou with wide eyes for a moment, and his face shaped into a mask of understanding in slow motion, “I should’ve known.” 

He pulled his jacket tighter around himself, and Lou stepped in close, shorter than David, but bigger, stockier, stronger, and much more threatening. 

“Fuck,” David murmured, turning his face away as a way to telling Lou to back off. 

Lou grabbed David’s wrists, pulling his self embrace apart. He grabbed the shoulders of the coat, yanking it off, throwing it onto the chair askew behind the writing desk. 

“Nice look,” Lou scoffed at the white wifebeater David had put on under the jacket. 

“Thanks,” David spat back, weakly making a half-hearted attempted to struggle free from Lou’s grip on his forearms. 

“Oh, come on, are you going to be all resistant again? I mean, you ended up being all into it last time after you finished with your bitch-fit,” Lou said, letting David’s wrists go hesitantly, and, when he didn’t bolt, sliding his hands up over his concave stomach and bony ribs, pushing up his tank top. 

David’s cheeks were flushed and his heart was rattling in his chest. He felt anxious, embarrassed, and still pissed that it was four fucking AM. He caught Lou’s wrists in his hands, gently stopping his wandering hands to make an attempt to catch his breath. 

“Alright, alright, okay,” David said shallowly, dark eyes darting around as if he was searching for escape, “Just… just wait a second… I can’t do this with someone else’s shoes on.” 

Lou let out a snort of laughter, pulling his hands away from David’s body, as the other man sat on the ground, dead serious. David didn’t look up as he took “his” shoes off, unlacing them, placing them gently next to him one at a time. He made to stand back up, but felt Lou’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Get on your knees,” Lou said, and David opened his mouth to argue, so he added, charitably, “I’m not going to make you do anything, I just want to see you on your knees.” 

David let out what could only be described as a whimper, then sat up on his knees, looking up at Lou with dark round eyes. Lou wanted to spit on him. The concept made his cock stir in his pants. David was breathing heavily again, trying not to hyperventilate. Lou cupped his hand on David’s cheek, tipping his face at an uncomfortable angle, idly rubbing his thumb over the other man’s bottom lip. With the other hand, Lou unzipped his own jeans, making an attempt to push them down. Due to the tightness, he failed one-handed, and instead pulled his cock out of his boxers through his open fly. He was half-hard now, and David stared on with his eyes blown wide, his lips parted. 

Lou still held David’s face at the same uncomfortable angle, and a desire to resist, to see what would happen passed through David’s mind. Then, he wrapped his hand around Lou’s cock, flicking his thumb over the head, feeling it in his hand. 

“You’re the only guy who’s dick I’ve really, you know, seen this close up in this kind of light,” David said, somewhat bashfully. 

“Well, you’re getting a good view. Everyone knows I’ve got a big dick. Everyone in my family probably went, ‘Wow, Lewis is really packing some heat!’ at my Bris.” Lou joked, looking down at David as he felt David’s ministrations still. 

“What’s a Bris?” David asked, confused. 

“It’s a Jewish ceremony where your whole family watches your foreskin get chopped,” Lou said, then added, “It’s not a sexy conversation topic.” 

“No, well, thanks for that cultural knowledge,” David said, slowly stroking Lou’s cock, then, getting into his rythym, speeding up his tempo. 

Lou was completely hard in his hand now, and David was straining to find comfort in the suddenly too-tight jeans. He spread his legs, hoping to lend himself more space, and failed to gain comfort. At least Lou had loosened his grip on David’s face, instead, he was cupping his cheek and jaw uncharacteristically gently in his big hand. David should’ve known the moment of comfort wouldn’t last. 

“I didn’t get you on your knees to give me a handjob,” Lou murmured gruffly, slipping his hand into David’s shaggy hair, pushing his face so it was millimeters from his cock. 

David let out a whine, his strokes faltering as he tried to regain his balance, pressing one hand against Lou’s thigh and the other stabilizing him on the floor. The pull of Lou’s fingers in his hair brought involuntary tears to his eyes, and he flicked his tongue over the top of Lou’s cock, then wrapped his mouth around it, silently begging with his gaze at the man himself for his hair to be let free. Unfortunately, David’s wish was not granted, because Lou tightened his grip and forced David’s mouth down on his cock, drawing a muffled indignant sound from the other man. David dug his fingers into Lou’s thigh, fighting against Lou’s pull. 

“Alright,” Lou said, loosening his grip, and David pulled back, coughing into the crook of his arm, hacking away like he was dying. 

“You’re such a pussy,” Lou egged David on, “You can’t take a cock? It’s not that hard, well, it’s pretty hard, my cock, that is, but it’s not that difficult to suck it.” 

David’s cheeks reddened as predicted, and he turned his face down in shame. 

“Come on, David. Any girl can do this. You can, too,” Lou watched David turn his pouting face up towards him, as he leaned forwards, taking Lou’s cock in his hand, avoiding his eyes, flicking his tongue over the tip. 

“C’mon, look at me,” Lou said, and David looked up, his cheeks flushed, his ministrations uninterrupted, “And don’t fucking lick, suck.” 

David looked like he desperately wanted to drop his gaze to the ground, but he didn’t, instead sliding Lou’s cock into his mouth again. He left his hand on the base, experimentally sliding his mouth back and forth a few times, then dropping his hand off, cupping the back of Lou’s thigh to brace himself, pushing his mouth down all the way. David found his nose buried in black, coarse curls. He whined in arousal, immediately gagging, and pulling back. 

“Good try, you really wanna do a good job, right?” Lou said, grinning. 

David nodded, coughed, pulled off his sweat soaked tank-top, throwing it aside. He took a deep breath, then braces himself against Lou’s thigh again, shoving his mouth down on his cock, this time sucking properly, moving back and forth, his nose pressing against Lou’s stomach each time. 

“You’re so desperate to get my cock in your mouth,” Lou murmured, looping his fingers back in David’s hair, thrusting into his mouth. 

This new factor made David’s performance fall apart almost immediately; Lou winced when he felt David’s teeth, and David fell back, hacking and coughing again. 

“You’re awful at this,” Lou snapped, tipping David’s chin up, slapping him with the other hand. 

David grabbed his cheek on impulse, his face reddening from the harshness of the slap and also from shame. Weakly, he coughed again, looking down. 

“You really can’t do anything right,” Lou snapped, and when David looked up at him, big eyes swimming with tears, he spat on his face to punctuate his point. 

“Take off your pants, and get on the bed,” Lou ordered, taking sick pleasure in watching David shakily, desperately, obediently unzip and remove his pants, throwing them aside. 

David almost tripped over Kehoe’s girlfriend’s boots on the way to the bed, barely dodging them, flopping on his back, his chest heaving, as he wiped madly at the tears now beginning to run down his cheeks. He couldn’t believe he was crying in front of Lou again. The shame was biting. 

“I can’t believe every insult I throw at you makes you cry. Even my last girlfriend didn’t cry when I insulted her,” Lou scoffed, pulling his jeans and boxers off, then straddling David, “You’re just a bitch, I guess.” 

“Why are you so terrible to me?” David sniffled, surprising Lou with how hurt he sounded. 

“I’m just a mean, mean man,” Lou jeered. 

Lou peeled his shirt off and threw it aside; as much as he liked the sexual leverage that being clothed gave him, he disliked the sweat making the shirt stick to him. His apartment had completely dysfunctional air conditioning. Lou pulled David’s boxers off, threw them aside, then wrapped his hand around David’s cock, smirking at him. 

“You’re completely hard,” Lou said, taking his hand off, to which David replied with a disappointed whine, “What, you like being my bitch?” 

David opened his mouth to argue, but his breath hitched in his throat at the feeling of Lou’s fingers pressing against his entrance. Lou pushed a finger inside him, and David turned his head to the side, pressing his face into the pillow to muffle his pained sound. Lou realized the angle wasn’t optimal, so he threw David’s leg up over his shoulder with the hand not in use. 

“You never answered me,” Lou murmured softly in juxtaposition with him roughly shoving another finger inside of David. 

“Oh, god, fuck,” David whispered breathily, tears running down his cheeks. 

Lou shoved his ring finger inside of David just to torment him. David was sobbing and moaning, his chest heaving, covered in sweat that plastered his dark hair to his skin. His eyes were clamped shut, and Lou roughly thrusted his fingers in and out of David one time, feeling warm liquid drip down the side of his wrist. He looked down, seeing a rivulet of blood had made its way down his wrist, staining the sheet. He looked back up, just as David opened his eyes, which were dark with lust. 

“I love it,” David admitted, then added softly and bitterly, “Who else would fuck me, anyway?” 

“That’s right,” Lou grunted, “Especially since you’re such a bitch. And don’t even get me started on the other shit.” 

Lou pulled his fingers out of David, wiping the blood off on the sheet, aligning his cock with David’s entrance. He knew it would hurt like hell; David was already bleeding, and, though Lou had been kidding to some degree earlier, he did have a sizeable cock. 

“You should be thanking me for stooping to fucking you,” Lou said, pushing his cock part way in. 

“Than— fuck, thank, thank you,” David whined out shakily through his pain as Lou pushed his cock in to the hilt. 

“I could fuck anyone else,” Lou said, thrusting into David hard, reveling in his pained moans, “You’re just easy, you’re not special, and you’re not even that cute.”

David’s bottom lip trembled and he didn’t even make the effort to wipe his face from tears now. He spread his legs wider, letting Lou drive into him. 

“I don’t even want to look at your face anymore,” Lou murmured, pulling out of David. 

Before David could whine about it, Lou grabbed him by the waist, flipping him over. David scrambled to position himself on his knees. Lou saw the stain the blood had left on the bed much more clearly now, duly noting the blood smeared on the back of David’s pale thigh. He pinched David’s ass, then slapped it, drawing out a shocked moan from the other man. Then, Lou thrusted back in unceremoniously, shoving in and out fast, immediately ratcheting up to his previous speed. David turned his face back to look at Lou while he fucked him. 

“Didn’t I say I didn’t wanna see your face anymore?” Lou spat. 

He tangled his fingers in David’s hair, pressing his face down into the pillows. David tolerated it for a few seconds, then began to struggle against Lou’s grip. He could barely breathe, with his face pressed into the pillow. Lou’s response was to press David’s face into the pillow harder, squashing the cartilage of his nose, completely cutting off his breath. Lou pressed his weight on David, fucking faster, messier, sloppier, until he groaned out, “Fuck,” and blew his load in David. He managed to avoid falling directly on top of David, his shaking arms holding him for several seconds, until he fell weakly next to him on the bed, spent from his orgasm. 

Dimly, David registered Lou’s hand releasing its grip on his hair. Hesitantly, he turned over, his nose and cheekbones hurting like hell, stars erupting in his vision as he caught his breath. He was still hard, and his head was spinning. Lou seemed to be catching his own breath next to him. He could tell Lou wasn’t going to help him; he got his fill, he was done. David felt kind of objectified by that, but he pushed the feeling aside and wrapped his hand around his cock, letting his eyes fall shut as he jerked himself off. He almost squeaked in shock when he felt a warm mouth on his cock, and he opened his eyes, looking down to see Lou supporting himself on one elbow over his crotch. 

Lou lifted David’s hand off of his cock, looking up at the younger man, flashing a rare, charming smile, and said, “It’s only fair.” 

Lou’s curls bounced when he pushed his mouth down on David, and soon, David was thrusting up into Lou’s mouth. One, two, three thrusts, and the feelings that had been building for the last…. who-knows-how-long…. came to a head and David let out a choked sound, cumming in Lou’s mouth. Lou pulled back, sitting on his haunches, a look of disgust on his face, and he spat out David’s spunk on the bed. 

“Yuck,” he said, and David, post-sex, immediately felt bad. 

David turned his face away, his cheeks flushing, “Sorry.” 

“No, it’s not you, jizz is just disgusting generally,” Lou said, then added, “I’m going to have to wash the sheets.” 

He lay back down next to David, eyeing him like he was going to eat him. David looked back apprehensively, not sure what was going to happen now. Then, to his surprise, Lou opened his arms, smiling again. 

“C’mere,” he said gruffly, and David cuddled up to him, slouching in a little bit to lean his cheek against Lou’s hairy chest, throwing one arm around his waist. 

David didn’t know what to make of any of this, but it wasn’t too bad. He guessed he could probably sleep on his side if he was snuggled up with Lou, who radiated ridiculous amounts of heat. Plus, the lights were on, so nothing weird was going to come out of the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from popsicle. yes I’ve cornered the market on self embarrassment. buy popsicle by talking heads on iTunes


End file.
